


chocolate caramel macchiato

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: A day in the life of Felix and Hyunjin.





	chocolate caramel macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a very rough week at work and all i wanted to do was sit and write a fluffy fic so this was born. At least i think this is soft and fluffy lol. Have a great weekend, lovelies <3

It’s still chilly in Seoul on the last week of March, but the cold isn’t as biting as it was few months ago. The sun is bright up high in the sky, providing extra warmth on that breezy morning. Felix closes his eyes and lets his skin soaks in the warm sunlight, hands shoved in his denim jacket pockets as he waits for Hyunjin to come back with their morning drinks (caramel macchiato for him, hot chocolate for Hyunjin) from the usual cafe.

 

“Excuse me, sir. It’s illegal to stand in the middle of the walk path looking all beautiful and serene because– unbeknownst to them– passersby may lose their heart at the sight,” Hyunjin’s voice interrupts his quiet moment, causing him to snort and open his eyes immediately. He’s greeted by the sight of Hyunjin smiling at him, hand offering the warm caramel macchiato to Felix. “Stealing people’s heart is an actual crime, did you know that?”

 

Felix rolls his eyes, but is unable to stop the blush from creeping onto his face. Hyunjin must’ve noticed the color on Felix’s cheeks, if the grin on his face isn’t a telling enough. That little shit. Felix takes the drink into his hand, widening his eyes challengingly as he says “Oh yeah? Then why aren’t you in jail yet?”

 

Felix smiles in satisfaction at Hyunjin spluttering incredulously at what Felix’s said, taking a sip on his sweet drink when Hyunjin bursts out laughing out loud, eyes scrunched close from the action. Felix always finds this adorable and can’t help but to chuckle. Hyunjin just has that kind of laughter that makes you laugh as well.

 

“Hyunjin stop being outsmarted by Felix challenge: failed,” Hyunjin says with a lingering laughter. Felix only grins at Hyunjin and pulls the taller guy to walk with him to the bus stop.

 

When they arrive, there’s no one else waiting for the bus but instead of taking a seat on the bench, Felix sits on the cold railing, craning his neck down the road as if that way he could estimate how long it would take for the bus to pull up at the stop. He only gives his attention back to Hyunjin when the said guy plugs an earphone in to Felix’s right ear while Hyunjin already has the other piece on his own ear. They fall into a comfortable silence after that, with only the music playing on the earphones accompanying them. Their eyes never leave each other’s, however, with mutual smiles on their faces.

 

“I’ve missed you. I’m glad exam is over and  that we can hangout again,” Hyunjin says, his finger playing with Felix’s earring.

 

“I don’t know if you remember but we saw each other every day even during exam season,” Felix reminds teasingly. Of course he knows what Hyunjin means– he’s found himself missing Hyunjin even when they’re together like this, more often than not– but it’s just so much fun teasing Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s reaction of being teased is very predictable, too, and even though Felix doesn’t admit it out loud, it’s one of the reasons why he enjoys teasing Hyunjin so much.

 

“You know what I mean,” Hyunjin mumbles, a pout already forming on his lips. Felix bites on his lower lip to stop himself from grinning, hiding his smile behind the cup of drink. “All we did when we meet during exam season was study. All the time lost to studying that we could have used for cuddling instead…”

 

“We did cuddle for a bit…”

 

“...Hugging goodbye for three minutes is not cuddling, Lee.”

 

“Actually, it was five minutes.”

 

Hyunjin groans and immediately hugs Felix. “I don’t care. I’m claiming back all my dose of Felix Lee that I missed for the past couple of weeks. You can’t escape me.”

 

Felix lets himself grin this time, rubbing his hand on Hyunjin’s back. “Jinnie, babe, we’re in a public area,” is what he says. Not that there are other people around them, and even if there were, it’s not that Felix actually cares. Felix nuzzles his nose on the side of Hyunjin’s head, inhaling the familiar scent of his shampoo.

 

“Your point being?” Hyunjin challenges.

 

“People could see us, Jinnie.”

 

“I don’t care,” Hyunjin repeats himself, pulling away slightly to look at Felix. 

 

“But these people still need their eyes to see. Let’s be considerate and not make them blind by our excessive pda.”

 

“Hah,” Hyunjin tightens his arms around Felix’s waist. “Still don’t care.”

 

Felix smiles and gives a quick peck on Hyunjin’s nose, making Hyunjin scrunching it playfully. “I’ve missed you, too, my silly one.”

 

Hyunjin beams at this. “That’s great! Are you gonna kiss me now?”

 

“No,” Felix says almost immediately. He feels bad and endeared at the same time when Hyunjin slumps his shoulders down and juts his lower lip out sadly. “Yes. Maybe. I’m kidding.”

 

“If you’re not giving me one, I’m claiming it myself. And let me tell you this, Lee; it’s not just going to be only one kiss I’m claiming.”

 

Felix grins. “Well let me tell you  _ this _ , Hwang,” Felix leans closer, his deep voice lowered to a whisper as he continues with a: “They’re not unwelcomed.”

 

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin chuckles, head thrown back a little in disbelief before he looks down at Felix again. “You’re a cheeky little one.”

 

“ _ Your _ cheeky little one, yes.”

  
“Mine. Yes,” Hyunjin smiles and closes the gap between their mouths, and Felix readily kisses him back, a hint of victorious smile on his lips. The kiss is short but sweet, tasting very much like chocolate caramel macchiato.


End file.
